


I'm Warning You (Just In Case)

by AvengTris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is hired to eliminate a woman who saw too much. Unbeknownst to him, there's a kid. But this kid, isn't exactly right in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Warning You (Just In Case)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know where this came from. I saw this Korean movie Monster and the moment when Tae-Soo has just killed this woman and finds her little sister just sparked this incredibly weird story. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it. The title is from "Growl" by EXO.

**L** evi was covered in blood. The woman who had seen too much was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She hadn’t put up much of a fight; from the way that her bones jutted through her skin he figured that she was sick. It had been too easy to slide his blade along her throat. He took out the burner phone and snapped a photo of the body. Just as he was about to send it, he heard the shattering of a plate.

              He spun around to see a boy, a boy who could be no older than twelve standing there. His blue eyes were wide. Tears were falling down his cheeks and Levi could see his tiny body shaking. But when the boy’s eyes met his, they were full of rage and fire. The older man sighed. Killing kids wasn’t his favourite thing and he charged three times his usual amount if there was a kid involved. And since this client hadn’t informed him that there would be a child, he would add another couple thousand dollars.

              “Did you kill my mom?” the boy asked softly.

              “I did,” Levi honestly didn’t care if the boy started crying. He would be silent soon anyways.

              The boy’s eyes flicked back to his mom’s body. His tiny body was tight with tension. His eyes focused on Levi again, “Thank you.”

              Silence.

              “I - what?” out of all the years that Levi had been in this business, no one, _no one_ , had ever thanked him before. Especially not a kid.

              “She should have been dead already, but she kept living for me. But she was in pain. So, thank you,” the boy said quietly.

              Levi shifted uncomfortably, “Um, well…you’re welcome?”

              “Could you teach me?” the boy asked.

              “What?” Levi blinked.

              “Could you teach me to do what you do?” the boy was staring at him with those child-like wide eyes.

              “I don’t think you understand what I do,” Levi said slowly.

              “You kill people,” the boy replied promptly.

              _What the fuck is wrong with this kid?_ “Um, and why would you want to learn how to do…that? What I do?”

              “Because I want to burn the world,” the boy answered. A chill ran up Levi’s spine. The words rang with truth, his eyes burned with fire. There was something wrong with this kid. He shouldn’t be here. But then again, what he said echoed Levi’s own dark thoughts. But the problem was, the kid could just as easily kill everyone. Including Levi. Maybe though, just maybe, if Levi stuck close enough to him he could survive. Maimed, but perhaps still live.

              “What’s your name?” Levi asked.

              “Eren,” the boy said.

              “I’m Levi,” he responded to the unasked question. He pulled his phone out again and sent the photo of the dead woman. If they asked about the kid, Levi would play it off.

 

The AC was on far too high to be comfortable and Levi found that, despite the fact that he was exhausted, he could not fall asleep. Instead, he used the uninvited wakefulness to stare at the sleeping body next to him. Sixteen-year-old Eren had grown into a tall, powerful young man. He was incredibly strong, not very graceful, but fierce. He could kill with his bare hands. The only thing that made Levi nervous was the rage that was always boiling just under the surface. One thing could make him snap. Transforming him from a young assassin into a bloodthirsty monster that left nothing breathing behind.

              Developing a sexual relationship with him hadn’t been something Levi planned. It just happened. Levi honestly didn’t really understand what either of them got out of it, other than the release. There were no other positives about it. In truth, it just made Levi uneasier. Eren was a fast learner, and he was very attentive. If Levi weren’t careful, he would find himself dead. But at the same time, he couldn’t resist Eren. He didn’t understand why, didn’t really get what the attraction was. Yes, Eren was handsome and breathtaking, but Levi had met a lot of those kinds of people. Eren was fucked up in the head. But again, Levi had met many people who were fucked up. Himself included. But for some reason, Levi was almost addicted to the way Eren fell apart beneath him. To his expressions and cries. To the way his muscles flexed, the way his back arched when Levi thrust into him.

              This entire thing was so fucking confusing.

              It would have been simpler to kill the kid.

              Levi ran his finger down Eren’s back, watching the skin and muscles twitch against the movement. When his fingers reached between the plush cheeks of his ass, Eren’s eyes finally opened and focused on Levi. Even as Levi began to finger and scissor him, the youth’s eyes never left his. And Levi knew. He knew.

              This kid would kill him.

              And he would let him do it.

              Because, somehow, he had fallen for this fucked up kid.

              At least Levi thought he had fallen for him. _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as Eren straddled him and slanted their mouths together. _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as he swiveled his hips and entered Eren. _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as he thrust and Eren bit his collarbone, hard enough to draw blood. _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as he watched rage and passion flash in those blue eyes, inspiring both fear and warmth in his heart. _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as Eren’s hands tightened around his throat, restricting the air. Levi grinded his teeth and kept pushing, ignoring the spots in his eyes. He wrapped his own fingers around Eren’s throat. Squeezing as tight as he could. And just when the pain and pleasure got to be too much, Eren released him and Levi climaxed, with Eren following close behind him.

              _Is this what love is?_ Levi wondered as Eren curled up in his arms, as sweet and soft as an innocent boy.

              Maybe it was.

              Maybe it was the kind of love fucked up people got.

              But it was still love.

              In that messed-up-going-to-die sort of way.


End file.
